


Of Shy Lovers And Tender Laughs

by LinusPearl



Series: ReixSenpai [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, ReixSenpai Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last words are full of frustration. Makoto can only blink for a little while, stomach churning. He cannot help the gasp though upon seeing a first tear rolling down Rei’s face. Rei’s whole body trembles as he inhales sharply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Shy Lovers And Tender Laughs

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for ReixSenpai Week day two with the prompt "Am I a bother..." ^^ MakoRei is such a sweet ship, it was fun to write this, hope you'll like :3

“Am I a bother...?”

Those words fall lightly from Rei’s lips a Sunday night. Makoto looks up from his laptop screen. Rei is sitting straight on Makoto’s couch, hands clasped in his lap, chin down.

“Uh? What?! No!” Makoto splutters, setting the computer aside.

Dismissing the heat on his cheeks as his thigh brushes Rei’s when he sits next to him, Makoto tentatively reaches out to Rei’s chin, trying to lock eyes with him.

“Why would you think that, Rei?”

The color gracing Rei’s cheek bones rivals that of his glasses. Rei pinches his lips in a tight line then finally looks up, heaving out a sigh.

“We have been dating for months now and we have yet to do...” Rei’s brows furrow as he searches his words. “To do... To do anything!”

The last words are full of frustration. Makoto can only blink for a little while, stomach churning. He cannot help the gasp though upon seeing a first tear rolling down Rei’s face. Rei’s whole body trembles as he inhales sharply.

“We’ve never kissed and we don’t hold hands and- and-”

Makoto pulls Rei to him, slides his arms around the slender chest of his boyfriend. Nuzzles the small dip right behind Rei’s ear and breathes in deeply, savoring the faint lavender scent he’s always able to smell whenever Rei leans over his shoulder, pretending not knowing how certain functions of his computer work.

“Rei, I’m sorry...” Makoto murmurs.

Makoto sighs partly with content as Rei clings to him, face buried in his neck, though he wishes his first time holding the one he loves in his arms would’ve been in better circumstances. Rei pulls back a little, stares at him with puffy eyes.

“Do you not love me?”

Makoto delicately brushes the pad of his thumb on the bottom lip Rei is worrying with his teeth, smile spreading from his heart to his face.

“Of course I love you, Rei.” Makoto says as he leans his forehead on Rei’s. “I just...” Now it is Makoto’s turn to be at loss for words. “I didn’t know how to approach things or, or if you’d want me to.” he finally admits with a nervous chuckle.

There is a short silence during which they both study each other, Makoto gently wiping Rei’s tears and Rei blushing under the attention. Then their gazes cross, Makoto feels the heat radiating from his cheeks and neck but still, encouraged by their proximity, leans down. He’s so close he can see Rei taking a breath in and holding it, feels the slight tension in his muscles where their bodies touch. Rei’s eyes flutter shut and so do Makoto’s as he’s about to press their lips and  _clink!_  a small shock.

Makoto blinks owlishly and Rei mirrors him. He feels it bubbling in his chest and can’t help it from passing his lips, and Makoto slowly shakes his head laughing. He quickly takes off his glasses before tilting Rei’s chin up, Rei who’s softly chuckling, tiny smile hooked on his lips. On which Makoto presses his own, gentle and careful. He repeats the gesture, again and again, until both their laughter die and become soft pants.

Rei grasps the front of Makoto’s t-shirt, wrinkles it as a light whimper drops from his now plump lips. Makoto doesn’t know how long he’s been softly nipping at his boyfriend’s mouth but he can’t resist anymore and with a hand on Rei’s nape to tilt his head a little more, he delves into the salty but welcoming warmth. He’s rewarded with a low moan, Rei fisting one hand in his hair as he sucks playfully on his tongue. Makoto lets out a gasp when Rei makes a retaliation of sorts by gently digging his teeth on his bottom lip. Eventually, they break away in need of air.

“See...” Makoto breathes out with a soft smile. “Not a bother.”

Rei nods, lovely pink blush dusting the skin of his cheeks and neck.

“Would you mind teaching me more?”

Makoto feels heat blooming instantly on his face. Rei cups his cheeks after setting his own glasses on the coffee table. A warm, tender chuckle reaches Makoto’s ears and he forgets everything about his blush as Rei lets himself fall on the couch. Makoto gladly follows suit to capture Rei’s lips once more. Just like earlier, they share breaths, gentle laughs and Makoto makes a mental note to remember his lover is quite the fast learner when he hears himself groaning under Rei’s assault. Fortunately, Makoto hasn’t shown everything he knows.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^ Any comment is appreciated, until next time :D


End file.
